Isabelle - Ghost of a Rose Deutsch
by roxiefoxi
Summary: :D


**Kapitel 1**

Ich sah Blut, überall um mich herum, ein Korper eines Mannes lag direkt in der Mitte des Blutbades.. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Es war, als wenn es eine Rauchwolke über sein Gesicht sei. Es gab einen kleinen Dolch, welcher sich in seiner Seite stürzte. Ich drehte ich mich um, ich horte eine Frau. Sie schrie. Sehr laut. Auch horte ich das Schrei eines Babys, und dann plötzlich konnte man den Klang der Kirchenglocken hören. Ich drehte mich zu dem Mann, aber er war nicht da, er verschwand. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich fing an zu laufen, ich lief schneller, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen könnte. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertrage, den Gedanken von ihm, wie er da auf den Boden, direkt vor meinen Füßen lag. Mein Kopf pochte, meine Kehle brannte, ich konnte nicht atmen, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören zu laufen. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich sah ein Licht, es kam näher zu mir, es leuchtete, eine sehr erfreuliche Glanz. Und dann ...

Ich wachte mit auf dem grünen Rasen, unter der alten Eiche im Garten mit einem Buch neben mir. Ich habe schon diesen einen gleichen Alptraum für die Jahre, und ich habe immer noch nicht verstanden, warum. Es machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Es endete immer mit dem Licht. Ich blickte auf und sah den Himmel, es war hell und rosa, mit Streifen von der Farbe blau, in der Ferne konnte ich ein sehr helles Umriss einer Mondsichel sehen, es war als ob die Mond sich versteckt habe. Ich musste lachen, der Mond versteckt? Ich konnte die zwitschernde Vögel höre, die eine Welt für sich hatten sie, sie waren damit beschäftigt sich steigend durch den Himmel zu bewegen. Es war Frühling, Blumen blühten, ich sah Knospen an den Bäumen, und die Wandlungszeit begann. Es war über einen Monat her, seit ich das letzte Mal Jacke, mein Verlobter, welcher in den Krieg gezogen ist, sah. Er ließ mich ganz allein mit meiner Mutter, eine alte Dame, die Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe braucht. Als Jacke gegangen ist, fühlte ich mich einsam, so einsam wie ich gewesen war, als mein Vater mich und meine Mutter alleine gelassen hat... Er ist auf eine sehr mysteriöse Weise verschwunden als ich ein kleines Mädchen welche 6 Jahre alt war. Für mich damals war mein Vater der bester Mann in der ganzen Welt. Ich liebte ihn sehr, und ich hatte immer auf ihn gewartet. Ich dachte er ist in den Supermarkt gegangen, um Milch zu kaufen. Damals war ich noch ein naives Kind. Jedes Mal als ich nach der Schule Heim kam, das erste, was ich meine Mutter fragte war «Ist Papa zurück?» Die Antwort meines Mutter blieb jedoch immer gleich: «Nein, Liebling, noch nicht» Sie sagte aber diese Worte mit einen solchen Trauer, dass ich ihre Augen immer in Tränenwaren.

Jetzt 20 Jahre später, ist er immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen, und ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben auf ihn zu warten. Immerhin ist er mein Vater, aber meine Mutter sah es anders. Sie sagte, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Er hat uns verlassen, es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Meine Mutter war natürlich nicht sehr aufrichtig, sie ist eher wie ein Feuer, welcher sehr leicht entzündet wird welcher aber schnell und leicht kühlt und ausbrennt. Aber auch sie nahm sein Verschwinden barsch.

Ich erinnere mich daran weichen Schluchzen aus ihrem Zimmer nachts zu hören. Ich wollte sie trösten, aber ich habe es nie getan da es für mich wie unnatürlich sei. Während meiner Kindheit bin ich mit meiner Mutter oft gereist. Ich änderte die Schule sechs mal. Als ich in der High School war haben wir uns mittlerweile beruhigt und sind an einem Ort geblieben..

High School , war der Ort, wo ich Jace, der später mein bester Freund und mein Freund geworden ist, getroffen habe. Ich ging zu Richmond High, das einzige Gymnasium in der kleinen Stadt von Richmond, Nebraska. Die Schule hatte nur etwa vierhundert Schüler. Es war natürlich so, dass jeder sich untereinander kannte. Und natürlich als ein neuer Schüler auf der Schule gekommen ist, wusste es schon die ganze Schule. Ich war gewohnt zu reisen und neue Menschen kennen zu lernen, deshalb war es kein Schock für mich, dass meine Mutter beschlossen hat, die Landschaft wieder zu ändern.

Es war schon immer so mit ihr, da mein Vater verschwand, hatte meine Mutter viele Freunde und ein Mal war sie sogar im Begriff wieder zu heiraten, aber natürlich, hat es nicht funktioniert, weil sie offiziell immer noch mit meinem Vater verheiratet war. Bloß endete meine Mutter jede Beziehung wenn es ihr zu ernst wurde. Ich weiß nicht, warum es so passierte, aber es passierte und ich konnte daran nichts ändern. Und so, jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder eine Beziehung endete, sind wir auf dem Weg gegangen und sind gereist.. Und so landeten wir auf Reisen rund um den Kontinent. Ich erinnere mich noch das erste Mal. Das erste mal als wir umgezogen sind war ich erst etwa sieben Jahre alt. Ich war sehr aufgeregt. Aber sie sagte nur: «Du kannst Freunde finden, weine nicht meine Kleine, es wird alles schon Ordnung sein.» Und sie damit hatte sie Recht, ich wurde immer von meinen Mitschülern akzeptiert. Aber ich habe nie wirklich beste Freunde gefunden.

Mein erster Tag auf die Richmond High, war ein sehr außerordentlicher Tag, er war anders als alle anderen ersten Tag ich welche ich je hatte. Ich erinnere mich, durch die grosse und eiserne Eingangstür zu gehen. Als ich es betrat, gucke mich jeder an. Ich war erstaunt, es war halt ich der Tatsache, dass mich niemand jemals bemerkt hat. Doch wurde der einzige Grund, warum alle ich angestarrt haben, klar. Der beliebteste und meist gewollte Junge von der ganzen Schule, Jace, und seine Freundin, Clary, standen neben mir.

Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Jace mit seinen kurzen goldenen braunen Haaren und herrlichen blauen Augen bemerkte. Die Art und Weise wie diese großen blauen Augen mich ansahen gab mir ein besnderes Gefühl von Bewunderung und Erstaunung. Mein Blick wanderte zu Clary. Sie war ein kleines Mädchen, höhstens vielleicht 16 Jahre alt . Sie hatte eine kleine Gestalt, wie eine Fee, und ihr Haare hatten eine erstaunliche Honigblondfarbe. Sie war sehr schön. Sie waren ein schönes Paar, aber ich merkte, dass es eine dunkle Aura um sie herum gab. Ich spürte die Angst, welche in mir aufstieg. Es war nicht etwas, was ich jeden Tag erlebte, deswegen machte es mich bewusst und wach.

Plötzlich hörte ich einen Geräusch. Einen fremden. Als ob jemand in mein Ohr flüsterte. Es hatte die Stimme eines Mädchens, welche kindlich klang. Ich hörte es, es sagte "... Isabelle...Isabelle ... bitte ... Isabelle ... Hilfe ..", dann das Flüstern gestoppt.

" Du bist neu hier ge? Mein Name ist Clary und das hier ist Jace . Wir zeigen dir die Schule . Komm mit uns. "Clary sagte. Sie hatte eine ruhige Stimme, es war beruhigend jedoch aber ein wenig störend. Ihr kennt es bestimmt, jemand ist so nett zu einem, dass es schon gruslig wird. Nun ist es so sie gab mir diesen Gefühl.

"Ich freue mich, mein Name ist Isabelle, ihr könnt mich aber nur Belle.", Sagte ich und hoffte, dass ich nicht sehr erstaunt Klang.

Als ich durch den Flur mit den beiden schönsten und bewunderten Menschen ging, fuhlte ich mich klein und unauffällig. Ich wusste zwar, dass das nicht stimmte, denn jeder lebender Person schien uns aus dem Weg zu gehen und uns an zu starren.

Ich bin nicht zu solcher Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt, deshalb fühlte ich wie mein Geschicht rosa wurde.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? " Sagte Jace als er in meiner Richtung guckte. Er war einen Kopf größer als ich, was ungünstig war denn als ich ihn zu sah stolperte ich und fiel.

Ich lag auf dem Boden, ich fühlte mich schlechter und roter als je zuvor. Jemand hob meine Tasche auf, es war wahrscheinlich Clary, und dann spürte ich starke Hände unter meine Armen. Die zogen mich nach oben. Mein einziger Gedanke war: Jace ...


End file.
